Conventionally, various techniques have been proposed as wireless communication techniques. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for reducing inter-symbol interference and inter-carrier interference in a reception apparatus. Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a standard for a next-generation PHS (Personal Handyphone System). This standard is called XGP (eXtended Global Platform).